The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An engine of a vehicle combusts a mixture of air and fuel to produce torque that is used for propulsion of the vehicle. The engine transfers torque to a transmission. The transmission selectively transfers torque to front and/or rear half shafts of the vehicle. For example, in four-wheel drive or all-wheel drive vehicles, the transmission transfers torque to the front and rear half shafts. Each half shaft receiving torque transfers the torque to an associated wheel of the vehicle to propel the vehicle.
An engine control module (ECM) controls torque output by the engine. For example only, the ECM controls the engine torque output based on actuation of an accelerator pedal within the vehicle. The ECM may also control the engine torque output based on torque requested by various vehicle systems, such as a cruise control system and/or a traction control system.
The ECM may limit the engine torque output to a predetermined maximum torque. The predetermined maximum torque corresponds to a maximum engine torque output. Torque output above this maximum torque may damage the front half shafts during sharp turns. In this manner, the ECM reduces the chance that the front half shafts may be damaged.